


[璄贤]祝歌

by ppPngn_bubble23



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppPngn_bubble23/pseuds/ppPngn_bubble23
Kudos: 4





	[璄贤]祝歌

“圭贤xi”  
“圭贤xi ，到时间化妆了哦～”  
曺圭贤自迷迷糊糊中被唤醒，慢吞吞坐起身揉揉眼睛，费力撑开眼皮，才发现自己并没有在家里，而是躺在一张按摩椅上。看周围的摆设装潢，似乎是他常去的美容室。难道是有工作吗，曺圭贤极力回想，奇怪了，明明没喝酒，为什么晕乎乎的跟宿醉一样。外面天色似乎还早，他摸遍衣服和裤子口袋也没找着手机，经纪人更是不见踪影。  
“圭贤xi醒了就太好了，我们现在准备开始吧。”  
曺圭贤随手扒两把头发，略微定定神，朝旁边相熟的cody姐姐发问。  
“姐姐，我是有什么行程吗？最近太忙好像有点记不清了…”  
“不是要去婚礼唱祝歌吗？”cody姐姐摊开化妆箱，示意他坐到镜子前，“还说因为是特别亲近的前辈，所以专门提前几个星期拜托我约好时间。”  
曺圭贤赶紧起身跟上，心里还在纳闷怎么这么重要的事情竟然会毫无头绪，一不留神差点绊了一跤。  
cody姐姐望着他开起玩笑，“圭贤xi可要打起精神来呀，要不是为了你，我现在应该在休假呢。”  
曺圭贤不好意思地缩缩肩膀，连连点头说了好几声谢谢，走到半路眼尖地发现了远处置物柜上自己的背包，又比个手势，一路小跑过去找手机。  
打开背包拉链，最先掉出来的是一张婚礼请柬，似乎还散发着淡淡幽香。曺圭贤大呼庆幸，连忙翻开来查找时间地点，可里头新郎那一栏，印着他不能更熟悉的三个字。  
成 始 璄  
等到合上请柬，他好像已经彻底接受了这个事实，没有想象中艰难，反而有些释然。曺圭贤，他告诉自己，你是个善良的人。如果这是始璄哥的幸福，那就用最诚挚的心来献上祝愿吧。  
回到化妆镜前，cody姐姐已经调好了粉底液，眼神飞快在他面上一扫。  
“圭贤xi脸色有点苍白呢，完全是雪王子殿下啊…”  
曺圭贤笑了笑，闭上眼睛配合对方的动作。  
已经开始融化了。他想。因为你是我的春天啊。

很奇怪地，参加婚礼的宾客没有一个熟面孔，可是人人都衣着得体，举止高雅，彼此熟络地握手寒暄拥抱交谈，即便对着曺圭贤这个局外人，也毫不吝啬地释放出友好和善意。  
曺圭贤交付完礼金，找到他的位置坐下，离主桌非常近，视野很好。礼堂的整体布置庄重典雅，温馨而不失格调，完全可以想见婚礼主人倾注的心血。宴会桌中央装点着蝴蝶兰，造型别致，明明没有什么特殊的香气，他却总是感到眩晕。鼻腔似乎完全堵塞了，呼吸的通道变得尤为狭窄，每一口气都刺激得肋骨生疼，指尖发麻。  
婚礼的流程大致都是类似的，走马灯般在他眼前掠过，转眼便到了演唱祝歌的环节。走上台前的路既短暂又漫长，脚下被灯光充分照亮，每一步都只留下浅淡的影子。  
“是圭贤xi吗？好帅气啊…”  
“哇，真的有心了…”  
“一定会幸福的吧…”  
曺圭贤站定位置，低下头露出他惯常的腼腆微笑，深深呼吸，举起手中的话筒。

《两个人》这首歌他唱过太多遍，早就形成了肌肉记忆，即便当下大脑一片空白，甜美虔诚的歌声也仍旧如溪水般缓慢静美地流淌。音符轻盈地向空中飘，曺圭贤的心脏也一点点飘起来，不停地膨胀扩张，最后形成一个巨大而透明的空泡。他甚至感到一种奇异的喜悦，仿佛这具身体所能容纳的情感都随着歌声，漂流向很远很远不可企及的地方。那些或许痛苦的、不甘的、令人无法安睡的回忆和想念再也不会来打扰他。他的身体轻得失去了重量。  
成始璄高大英俊，站在另一头，看上去容光焕发，还是戴着那副旧眼镜，一只手垂在身侧，一只手挽着新娘，脸上是幸福而深刻的微笑。可无论曺圭贤怎么努力去看，他身边的人始终是一团优美的洁白的雾气，影影绰绰，挥散不去。  
一曲唱毕，掌声四起。曺圭贤手心已经汗湿了，话筒滑得要抓不住，指关节因为用力而变得僵硬。成始璄不知什么时候走到他面前，一双眼睛还是那样温柔，整个人像是散发着微光，曺圭贤怕极了抬眼去看。  
“圭贤啊，谢谢你…”  
曺圭贤不由得掐紧掌心。

“圭贤，醒醒，别迟到哦…”  
还是同样低沉柔和的语气，曺圭贤猛地睁开眼睛，面前是跟刚才一模一样的那张脸孔。清晨的阳光透过落地窗洋洋洒洒照进来，成始璄像是散发着微光，竟叫他一时间分不清是梦是真。  
大概是看他还懵懵的，成始璄将手中的领带搭在前臂，俯下身亲亲曺圭贤，催促他赶快起床洗漱。  
曺圭贤坐起来，身体还疲软无力，精神力却异常集中，直勾勾地盯着成始璄看。对方今天少见地穿了非常正式的白衬衫，正微扬着下巴在穿衣镜前系领带，手指翻飞打了个漂亮的温莎结。衣帽间的推拉门开了半扇，里面并排挂着两套男士礼服。  
“为什么穿西装？”曺圭贤没头没脑地问。  
“不是要去观礼嘛，忘了吗？”成始璄从镜子里打量他，笑眯眯地回答。  
曺圭贤也看到自己有些苍白的脸，他搓搓双颊，尽量把生硬的语气处理得柔软一些。  
“我做了一个梦。”  
成始璄挑挑眉，目光再次投向他，手上动作没停，开始往衣袖上别袖扣。  
“…你要结婚了，请我去唱祝歌，我去了，唱的《两个人》…”  
成始璄回过身，转了转眼珠，仿佛是听到什么有趣的事情，温和而戏谑地看向他。  
“我是这么残酷的人吗…”  
曺圭贤没回答，目光几乎是黏在对方身上，随着他的动作到处游走。最后成始璄来到床前，双臂撑在床沿，笑容里几乎是无可奈何了。  
“圭贤啊，还不起来就没早饭吃了哦。”  
曺圭贤抓在被子上的手紧了紧又松开。穿衬衫系领带的成始璄和梦里那个穿礼服打领结的成始璄无限重合，就连眉梢眼角关切的笑意都别无二致。  
曺圭贤掀开被子去找拖鞋，地板上铺了长毛毯，软得像踩在云朵里。  
他突然想，如果刚才那个成始璄是梦，那么面前这个成始璄，为什么不能是梦呢？

曺圭贤今天不对劲。确切地说，是从他早起做了那个梦之后就不对劲。  
成始璄站在床边，一边回想细节一边用浴巾搓干头发。  
情绪低落，食欲不振，沉默寡言。在公开场合虽然勉强保持住了平日的风采，但私下里对他的肢体接触隐隐地有些排斥。目光闪避，但是在自己专心应酬的时候，曺圭贤的视线又会紧紧黏上来，贪婪地扫遍他周身上下，不知在寻找什么蛛丝马迹。  
就像现在，曺圭贤早早洗完澡，马上躺到自己那侧被窝，蜷成一团装睡。成始璄又气又觉得好笑，丢开浴巾，三两步钻进被子里，一伸手调暗光线，直接贴到他身后。  
“哥，我睡了。”曺圭贤不着痕迹地往前动了动。  
成始璄跟上去，手掌顺着睡衣下摆握到他腰上。  
“我睡了。”明显加重的语气。  
成始璄不去理会，贴着平滑细致的皮肤，兀自沿身体曲线往下探。  
“你没睡。”  
“你在生气。”  
曺圭贤已经抓住他的手正要推开，突然被戳破心事，反而泄了劲，一言不发往被子里缩。  
成始璄轻而易举地抵达目的地，特意换上一种声线，边撩拨边恶劣地发问。  
“梦里面的那个成始璄也会这样对你吗？抱着你，抚摸你，亲吻你？”  
曺圭贤呼吸明显变得急促，时不时难耐地调整姿势，可还是一个字也不肯吐露。  
成始璄笑笑，手掌握成半圆，加重了力度。  
“…还是说，也许你什么也没告诉他，他都被蒙在鼓里，你凭什么生气…”  
从成始璄的角度看，曺圭贤正在极力压抑内心的波动。两片嘴唇翘起来，嘴角向下撇，仿佛多委屈似的，眼神却倔得很。  
成始璄无意欺负他。在两个人的亲密关系里，他甚少主张强势的地位或者姿态，不过如果能够更方便地直抵对方内心，逼他袒露最深处的血肉，他不介意偶尔展露年长者的威严，尤其在曺圭贤打算坚决贯彻非暴力不合作原则的前提下。  
成始璄猛地把曺圭贤往怀里一扣，结实的手臂拦在他胸前，下巴紧紧压着对方发顶。  
“我知道，你不是在生他的气，是在生我的气。”  
成始璄对自己接下来要说的话同样感到无奈。  
“因为你觉得我也一样，迟早会和别人结婚，是不是？”

大概有整整三两分钟，两个人谁也没有动作，之后曺圭贤像是突然惊醒过来，开始奋力挣扎，要去看他的脸。  
成始璄不教他如愿。他原本就比对方高大，最近几个月为了筹备演唱会，一直规律健身，很轻松地就能压制曺圭贤的反抗，之后膝盖一顶，分开面前人的双腿，借着稀薄的润滑，两只手指便循着熟悉的路径探入对方体内。  
曺圭贤有些吃痛，发出低低的嘶一声，攀在他胳膊上的手指也用力抠紧。  
虽然本意是要给对方一点教训，可面前的人完全是块嫩豆腐，真的揉碎了捏疼了最后心疼的还是自己。成始璄于是缓了缓动作，还是又施展出往常那些温存手段，再凑到曺圭贤耳后，用淌着蜜的声音反复念他的名字，哄着他，发出令人脸红心跳的指令。  
两个人很快迎合上对方的节奏，曺圭贤浑身发热，小动物一样扭着身体，使劲向下蹬了蹬被子。  
成始璄抽出手指，没给他太多缓冲的时间，便换用他们彼此都更为熟悉的方式攻城略地。  
毕竟缺乏周全的准备工作，过程多少有些艰涩，双方都不是太舒服。曺圭贤被顶得难受，嗓子都哽住了，实在受不了试图向前逃，却被成始璄一把捞回来，紧紧扣着腰肢，毫不迟疑地往里开拓，同时也尽量给予他最大程度的慰藉。  
等到终于全数进入，曺圭贤才松下劲来，鼻子里气咻咻的，求饶一般向后蹭了蹭成始璄脸侧。换做平时，他大概早就拧起眉头大声喊着疼撒娇了。  
成始璄爱极了他平日里撒娇的模样，黏糊糊，甜滋滋，仿佛某种汁水丰沛的热带果实，香气馥郁但是不刺激，拿手指轻轻一按就是一个甜蜜的爱痕。  
成始璄一边动作着，一边忍不住勾起嘴角。是爱痕没错，等明天曺圭贤起床，一定会赖着不动，大力控诉自己把他掐出印儿了。

明知道对方最受不了这个，成始璄还是保持着不疾不徐的节奏，每一下都进到最深处，动作沉稳有力，手上的力度却逐渐变得轻柔。曺圭贤原本就爱出汗，也不知是因为气或者急还是生理的亢奋，发梢浸透了汗水，贴在鬓角尤其显得动人。成始璄拿手指帮他理了理头发，贴上去几乎是咬着他耳垂，舌尖都品尝到汗珠的咸味。  
“说，你是我的。”  
曺圭贤微合着双眼正在喘息，听到他说话硬是撑起气势，凶巴巴地瞪过来一眼。  
成始璄也不着急，继续慢慢磨他。  
“说。”  
曺圭贤不情不愿地低下头，转回去扳着他手臂，想了又想，半天才闷出一句话。  
“…我是你的。”  
成始璄心满意足，裹藏在他体内的欲望也理所当然地水涨船高，惹出对方一声惊呼。  
成始璄爱怜地摸摸身前人的下巴，然后继续向上，去够他的嘴唇。曺圭贤记仇，直接张开嘴狠狠咬一口他的手指。  
成始璄反而笑了，往他柔软丰润的双唇间搅了搅，一边绵绵地吻着他后颈。  
曺圭贤先是瑟缩了一下，然后像被拿住要害的小猫咪一样，彻底软下来。  
成始璄把他整个圈进自己怀里，叹了口气。  
“傻瓜，我也是你的呀。”

曺圭贤沾着水雾的一对眼睛望过来，濛濛的眼神却总是显得纯真。成始璄突然有些感慨。虽然这么说也许不太恰当，但曺圭贤几乎是他看着成长起来的，他们的人生道路过于水乳交融了，在某种意义上，这是他的孩子，他的爱人。  
“再说一遍。”成始璄吻了吻他，低声鼓励道。  
曺圭贤眨眨眼睛，像是电影里的慢动作特写镜头，密密的睫毛一张一阖，唰，唰。  
说吧。成始璄始终充满爱意地看向他。  
终于，从那两瓣微张的湿润的嘴唇间，吐出了当下世界上最最可爱，最最动听的几个字。

“你是我的。”


End file.
